


Father Figure

by mercurybard



Category: Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lincoln Burrows is arrested for killing the Vice President's brother, he uses his one phone call to call someone completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break; I don't own Supernatural. I'm just smashing them together in the most fucked up way possible.

When he got arrested for murdering the Vice President's brother, his one phone call wasn't to his lawyer—he couldn't afford one (not a real one anyway) and he figured his court-appointed public defender would wander in eventually. It also wasn't to his brother—seemed like Michael wasn't taking his calls these days. He certainly hadn't last night.

No, his one call went, oddly enough, to the cell phone of a man named John Winchester. He leaned his head against the wall as he listened to the voice mail message telling him to call Dean if he had a problem—something he couldn't do…he only got one phone call after all. Then, at the prompt, he started talking:

"Hey, John, it's me. I don't know if you're alive, but if you are, I'm sure you've seen the news. I didn't kill Steadman—I swear to God I didn't do it—and I…I just wanted you to know that. To know that I'm not a complete fuck-up like I'm sure you think I am, especially after this. 'Cause I'm not—not completely."

He paused and licked his lip nervously. "Listen, I know you think everything you did for me and Michael was a waste of your time. You took care of us, man, when we didn't have any place else to go, and you tried to teach me to keep my head above water. It's my own damn fault my life's in the toilet. But, please, forget what a fuckup I am, and make sure my kid's okay, all right? He's the reason I quit doing…what it is you do. I didn't want LJ growing up in a backseat and motel rooms like Michael had to. I thought if I moved back to Chicago, you know—stayed in one place long enough—I could make a real home for him and everything would be better. Guess the whole world knows how that turned out, huh?" He gave a bitter little laugh into the mouthpiece. "Oh, could you maybe check in on Michael? He's not going to take this very well, and the last thing I need is for him to do something stupid because I'm not there to stop him and yeah…thanks. For everything."

Lincoln Burrows made that one phone call, and it made the Company man listening in via wiretap very, very confused.


End file.
